Un regalo de amor
by MelianGarcia87
Summary: Una historia de amor entre el caos y la muerte, llegando a traspasar los límites de las emociones. Una princesa de Lórien desterrada y su repentino viaje a la guerra del Anillo. Un elfo decidido a devolverle la calidez a su corazón. Incluirá su vida durante la Cuarta Edad.


Un regalo de amor

Capítulo 1.-

Melian era una princesa elfa de Lórien, algunos cuentan que en ella había renacido la belleza de la Maia Melian, esposa del Rey Thingol en la primera edad y quienes vivieron por un tiempo en Lothlórien. De ahí que la princesa llevara también el nombre de aquella elfa de antaño. Su nombre en sindarin significa "un regalo de amor" (Mel: amor; Anna: regalo).

Era la hermana menor de Haldir, el Jefe de la Guardia, y desde muy corta edad estuvo bajo la protección de la Dama de Lórien, Galadriel, y Lord Celeborn, pues su madre al morir así lo había pedido. Sin embargo, en tiempos de confusión y engaños, sus protectores la comprometieron con un hombre mortal de Minas Mórgul. En aquel entonces aún no se tenían noticias del anillo único, aunque siempre se supo que la gente de Morgul no era de fiar. La Dama de Lórien sabía que al casarse, Melian perdería su inmortalidad, era un intento desesperado por aliarse a los pueblos más poderosos cercanos a Mordor y así tratar de evitar que se unieran al poder oscuro. La sabiduría Noldor de Galadriel y Celeborn los llevó a predecir la llegada de una terrible guerra.

Melian, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo, no entendía por qué sacrificarse de esa manera, si al final de todo su pueblo partiría a las Tierras Imperecederas. Haldir le aconsejaba no poner resistencia, tal vez porque no había forma de cambiar su destino.

-Qué voy a hacer, Haldir? Ni siquiera lo conozco... ¡por favor, dime qué hago! – le dijo mientras lloraba abrazada de su hermano, se sentía desesperada y sola.

-Melian, quisiera ayudarte pero no puedo, sabes que no estás sola, siempre estaré contigo y no voy a permitir que él ni nadie te lastime, todo va a estar bien, de verdad – la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla – nunca te voy a dejar sola, no importa cuán lejos estemos, estamos unidos por la luz de nuestra madre.

-Pero, ¿por qué a mí? No me casare, aunque me maten por eso – Melian estaba decidida a desobedecer las órdenes de Galadriel sin importar cual fuera el precio.

-¡Melian! No sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿tienes una idea de lo que podrían hacerte por desobedecerlos? Nadie en la Tierra Media podría evitarte ese sufrimiento – le dijo tomándola por los hombros y mirando fijamente sus ojos color miel, Haldir parecía haber perdido la entereza al escuchar a su hermana.

-No, todo sería mejor que casarme...después de todo lo único que tengo es a ti, sabes muy bien que nuestros dos hermanos no tienen tiempo de verme.

-Si no te casas no volveremos a vernos jamás ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te exiliarán de Lórien y no habrá perdón para ti nunca, ¿entiendes? – le contestó Haldir sin poder controlar su enojo y desesperación.

-¿Exiliarme? Pero si el enviarme a vivir a Morgul me exiliará de todas formas, Haldir tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy peligroso me espera en la tierra de los brujos – le dijo abrazando a Haldir con fuerza.

-Tal vez, podría irme contigo, provocar que me exiliaran también e irnos muy lejos, hablaríamos con Lord Elrond y...

-¡No! No voy a dejar que hagas eso, Haldir... Lothlórien te necesita, estás al mando de la Guardia del Norte y nadie es mejor que tú – si me exilian podrías visitarme en Rivendel.

-Es que no es tan fácil, Melian, el exilio no es todo el castigo, aún hay más – le dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa? – lo miró asustada.

-Un castigo de 20 latigazos, después te quitarán tu corona y te echarán de aquí como si fueras lo peor . le dijo acariciando el cabello castaño oscuro de su hermana.

-¿20? – 20 latigazos no eran suficiente para que Melian se retractara de la decisión que ya había tomado – No importa, puedo con eso...

-Melian, eres mi hermana...no puedo dejar que te hagan eso – le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla – eres el vivo recuerdo de nuestra madre, no sabes lo que daría por que ella estuviera con nosotros.

-Simplemente me hubiera gustado conocerla...Haldir sabes que es la única forma y además podrás verme en Rivendel, aunque sean muy pocas veces pero estaría bien; si me caso será la muerte para mí, Haldir, entiéndelo.

-Pero eres tan..tan frágil, dulce, delicada...no lo soportarás, morirías antes de que el castigo termine – le contestó Haldir desesperado.

-No, Haldir, no hay otra forma, recuerda que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo...porque eres mi hermano y te quiero.

Haldir pareció entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana en ese momento, sabía que en verdad era la única forma de seguir viéndola, aunque su corazón se hacía pedazos con sólo pensar lo que estaba por sucederle en tan sólo unas horas, pero ella era muy necia y sabía que nada iba a hacerla cambiar su decisión. Por lo tanto, debía dejar un caballo en el bosque para que Melian pudiera ir a Rivendel.

Se quedaron allí sentados en un árbol, sin hablar, sólo abrazándose, él sabía que de una forma u otra, Lothlórien nunca sería igual otra vez, al menos para él. Recordó cada noche leyendo cuentos de antaño para dormir a su hermana cuando era una niña, cada lección con el arco y la espada, su risa formando una dulce melodía con el canto de los pájaros y tantas cosas hermosas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Melian! Ya es hora, la boda será por la tarde y hay que estar a tiempo – su prima Idril, con el doble de edad de Melian, llegó para hacerse cargo de arreglarla.

-Idril, no me apresures...no eres mi madre – le dijo fastidiada y con una mirada fría.

-Ya lo sé, si tu madre estuviera aquí ya estarías lista... toma el vestido... – le dijo extendiéndole el vestido color blando con flores bordadas con hilo de plata, le quedaba perfecto en su esbelta figura.

-Idril, te voy a extrañar...tal vez no volvamos a vernos. Cuida mucho a Haldir y a mis hermanos por favor – le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazándola muy fuerte. Idril, según decían, tenía un parecido enorme a la madre de Melian y ella sentía un calor maternal al abrazarla.

-Melian, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, sé que con el tiempo serás feliz – le dijo en un gesto amale, aunque ella también sabía que no era lo correcto - ¿sabes cómo se llama?

-No, no lo sé... - le contestó dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Todos los invitados estaban ya en el salón principal de Caras Galadhon, Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel, los elfos de Lórien y, por supuesto, la gente mortal de Minas Mórgul; entre ellos estaba el prometido de Melian, cuyo nombre era Ossiël ("amo del terror" en quenya), los elfos lo miraban dudosos.

El cuerno de Lothlórien anunció la llegada de la novia; Melian comenzó a bajar por las escaleras centrales del salón y todos quedaron sorprendidos por su belleza, Lord Celeborn se acercó y le ofreció su brazo para después entregar su mano a aquel hombre, Melian aún miraba a su protector esperando un resquicio de lucidez, pero no la hubo. Había quienes pensaban que era un sueño hecho realidad para Melian, pero para ella era una pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar lo más pronto posible.

Melian parecía haberse bañado con estrellas, su piel pálida resplandecía casi en un color plateado. Su rostro en marcado con el castaño de su largo cabello y las facciones delicadas propias de los Noldor.

-Tú, Ossiël hijo de Ossë, Señor de Minas Mórgul, ¿aceptas a Melian hija de Ar-Feiniel, princesa del Bosque de Lóthlórien para unirse durante el tiempo que dure tu vida y así crear una alianza entre su gente y la tuya, en tiempos de paz y tiempos de guerra?, ¿La amarás y protegerás de todos los males de la Tierra Media? – preguntó Celeborn al mortal, Melian lo miró desconfiada.

-Sí, acepto. – contestó aquel mortal de piel morena y ojos color aceituna que parecían resplandecer de una forma siniestra. Era alto y muy fornido, MElian se veía indefensa a su lado. Sus cabellos largos hasta los hombros se ondearon mientras hacia una reverencia, sólo Melian pudo ver su gesto de malicia.

-Y tú, Melian hija de Ar-Feiniel, princesa del Bosque de Lóthlórien, ¿aceptas a Ossë hijo de Ossiël, Señor de Minas Morgul, para amarlo y unirte a él, renunciando a tu inmortalidad como muestra de sacrificio? – le preguntó a Melian, pero Celeborn nunca esperó la respuesta que escuchó.

-No, mi señor, no puedo. – dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás y ocasionando el murmullo de todos los presentes, Haldir observaba desde un extremo del salón, preocupado y a la vez preparado para lo que pudiera suceder, alcanzó a notar cómo Galadriel fijaba sus ojos en él, pero volvió la vista hacia otro lado. Haldir supo que dentro de todo, ella no lo detendría.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? - le contestó Celeborn furioso – Melian, conoces las consecuencias...

-Y estoy dispuesta a sufrirlas, perdóname por favor – le respondió llorando.

-Ahora te diré lo que pasará contigo por haber negado servir a tu pueblo. Serás exiliada de Lóthlórien, recibirás 20 latigazos, serás descoronada y si pones un pie en este bosque serás condenada a muerte – le dijo acercándose a ella para arrancarle su corona y darle una bofetada que la arrojó al suelo.

-Piensa lo que estás haciendo, también tendrá consecuencias... – Le dijo Galadriel tomando el brazo de su esposo antes que la siguiera golpeando.

- Llévenla a las celdas para que reciba lo que se merece…

Haldir se apresuró a llegar a las celdas antes que los guardias que llevaban a Melian, no pensaba que pasaría tan rápido, estaba impactado. Estuvo presente mientras golpeaban a su hermana, sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, acompañó a los guardias que sacarían a su hermana de Lórien, ya ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse. Todo sucedió frente a sus ojos, su pequeña hermana, no volvería a verla jugar por los jardines, a escucharla cantar bañada por la luz de la luna, enamorando a los elfos que la veían.

Melian había quedado muy herida, sentía un terrible ardor en su espalda, apenas pudo arrastrarse algunos metros para poder encontrar el caballo que su hermano le había dejado, se cubrió con una capa que estaba sobre el caballo, lo montó como pudo y le ordenó que la llevara a Rivendel lo más rápido posible.

Pasaron varios días hasta que llegó a las puertas de Imladris, los guardias alcanzaron a ver cuando ella resbalaba inconsciente del caballo. La llevaron hasta donde estaba Lord Elrond y su hija Arwen, no podían creerlo y mucho penos imaginaban lo que pudo haberle pasado a Melian, ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de esa boda. Lo que había sucedido no tenía precedentes, Celeborn actuando así a pesar de sus miles de años. Galadriel con una venda en los ojos y todo Lothlórien sumido en caos y confusión.

-Estará bien, aún no entiendo que hace ella aquí y por qué está tan lastimada, mandaré a un mensajero a Lórien para saber qué pasó, Arwen tú quédate con ella hasta que despierte – dijo el señor Elrond a su hija, quien era prima de Melian.

-Sí padre, ¿Crees que haya hecho algo muy malo? – le preguntó a su padre preocupada y tomando la mano de Melian.

-No lo creo, ella es demasiado noble para hacerle algo malo a alguien, tal vez la secuestraron, escapó y el caballo la trajo aquí…lo que no entiendo es por qué no recibimos un aviso – le contestó Elrond con inquietud.

-Hald-ir…– susurró Melian entrecortadamente y apretando la mano de Arwen.

-Melian, ¿cómo te sientes? Soy Arwen y estás en Rivendel…

-¿Arwen?, ¿dónde está Haldir? – le dijo recordando lo que había pasado y tratando de levantarse – Me dijo que vendría…

-No, Melian, no te levantes, debes descansar, quédate con Arwen y yo mandaré avisar a Lórien para que vengan por ti… - le dijo su tío Elrond.

-No va a venir nadie por mi – lloraba angustiadamente – Fui exiliada… no puedo volver – dijo mientras Arwen extendía sus brazos para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le dijo Elrond sentándose en la cama-

-¿No te lo dijeron? El señor Celeborn acordó casarme con un hombre de Minas Mórgul, pero el día de la boda me negué y me castigó exiliándome, con 20 latigazos; eso sin contar que me dio una bofetada, frente a toda la gente que estaba allí, Haldir ya me había advertido sobre el castigo, pero pensé que era peor casarme; me dijo que viniera, que tal vez me permitirían quedarme aquí.

-Y así será, no te preocupes por nada, pero Arwen y yo estaremos contigo.

-¿Pasa algo, tío Elrond? – le preguntó preocupada, leyendo en los ojos de su tío algo más.

-Bueno… ya apareció el anillo de Sauron, Aragorn traerá al Portador para decidir que hacer con él…- le dijo algo perturbado – Además, deberé ir a Lórien, me preocupan las decisiones de Galadriel y Celeborn, es como si les hubieran robado la sabiduría.

-¿Lo encontraron? Pero, ¿en dónde? – estaba realmente intrigada.

- En la Comarca, la región de los hobbits, lo tenía uno de ellos, resultó ser amigo de Gandalf, Aragorn fue para ayudarlo en el camino, pues los Nazgûl lo buscan, seguramente llegarán en 15 días, espero que ya estés mejor para entonces y que puedas asistir al Concilio sería importante para que cuentes lo que pasó, no dudo que tenga algo que ver.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas…- le contestó, Melian ya no era la misma, su mirada era fría y su voz se oía como apagada, muy triste.

-Te traeré algo de comer, descansa… - decía Arwen mientras salía de la habitación junto con su padre.

- Gracias, Arwen… - contestó recostándose de nuevo.


End file.
